Secret Santa
by sej1986
Summary: Ok, I know it's not Christmas, but bear with me! A Jack and Chloe story of course. Please R
1. Prologue

**Secret Santa**

I know we no longer have Tony and Michelle with us (another great pairing!) but I couldn't resist writing them in! This story therefore doesn't really follow on from any of the series of 24, it's just something I thought of. Perhaps what may have happened after S4 if Jack hadn't had to fake his own death? Ooh and notice the lack of Audrey :D

Jack knew the secret Santa plan wasn't one of Buchanan's best ideas. There were over two hundred agents at CTU, so he was more than likely going to end up with some random guy from IT who no-one knew.

At least, that's what Jack had originally thought.

He'd humoured Bill by taking a faded piece of paper out of a huge Santa hat. Bill had gone round the whole floor one afternoon in early December, insisting everyone took a name.

"You have to admit, though," Tony had mused, "Chappelle would never have done this."

Although Jack winced at the name of former CTU director Ryan Chappelle, he had to agree with Tony.

Tony had walked over to Jack after reading the name on his piece of paper.

"Well, it's not you, so you can relax," he'd told him, slapping Jack on the back. Jack managed a quick smile.

As Tony walked away, Jack took a peek at the name he had chosen. He felt another smile creep across his face.

Over at the comms station, Chloe had groaned as Bill approached her.

"C'mon, Chloe. Pick a name."

"This is very stupid, Mr Buchanan."

"It's Christmas."

Scowling, Chloe had shut her eyes and delved into the hat. She selected a piece of paper and withdrew her hand.

"Wasn't too bad, was it?" Bill had asked.

Chloe glared at him and he moved on to the next person, laughing.

She opened up the slip of paper and felt her heart sink.


	2. Chapter 1

**Secret Santa**

Chapter One.

It was now December 20th, and Buchanan had apparently lost his mind. There were Christmas trees around every corner, and festive music had been piped into the elevator and bathrooms.

Chloe sat at the comms station processing a chip for Tony. Everyone around her was cheerful but Chloe found it hard to join in. She was worried about her secret Santa present. Or rather, lack of secret Santa present. She'd written lists of possible gift ideas but these lists had been shredded and she was back to square one.

She heard Michelle laughing and looked up to see Tony stood with a bunch of mistletoe in his hand. Honestly. This was meant to be a government building, not a high school.

"Your chip's done, Tony." Chloe got up and walked over to his desk and placed the chip on it.

"Thanks."

Chloe nodded and turned back to her desk. Miserably, she skimmed through the hourlies. Nothing interesting.

She wondered where Jack was. He'd been in the morning briefing but she hadn't seen him since. Chloe sighed. It was definitely different in CTU when he wasn't there.

Jack thanked the cashier and made his way out of the store. It was bitterly cold outside and he zipped his jacket up further. As he headed back to the car, he reflected on what he'd just bought. She sure was difficult to buy for. What did you buy the woman you loved, but who didn't know you loved her?

He'd been a pig towards her lately, not meaning to be of course. He was coming to grips with his feelings for her and stupidly, the only way he knew how to do this was by pushing her away. Being Chloe, she'd seemingly accepted his behaviour, assuming he was just annoyed with her over a comms mix up or something. Now Jack had the chance to make it up to here, and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

The traffic was heavy and it took longer than normal to get back to CTU. Situated just on the edge of downtown Los Angeles, CTU looked pretty inconspicuous until you got closer and spotted the three security check points just to get into the carpark.

It didn't take Jack long to clear these checkpoints, and he soon found a parking space. As he was unloading the car, he changed his mind and replaced Chloe's present in the trunk. He didn't want her spotting him walking through CTU with a gift bag. Not that she would know it was for her, but he didn't want to take the risk.

His cell phone rang as he made his way up to the main doors.

"Bauer."

"Hey, are you back?"

"Just walking in."

"Buchanan wants department heads in the situation room. Thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Thanks, Tony."

Chloe was already seated in the situation room when Jack walked in. He apologised to Bill for being late, then stood over to one side, arms folded. Jack never sat. He commanded more of a presence that way, Chloe thought. She glanced over at him but he wasn't looking at her.

She had no idea what the matter was with him lately. He'd been rude, sarcastic and short with her for about three weeks. She'd put it down to stress but she wasn't convinced. Still, she wouldn't ask him. He'd probably tell her it was none of her business.

"Right, here's the situation."

Buchanan was serious- all eyes were on him. "Chloe, can you log on to the server and type in this code…"

Chloe did so and the screen behind Buchanan lit up with a Christmas scene. She saw Tony roll his eyes and several people started laughing. Jack's expression remained unreadable.

"That's right. It's the Christmas party. Perfect chance to relax, exchange gifts and forget about this place. Of course, we'll keep CTU manned on minimum staffing, but most of us will get the chance to go."

Chloe made a mental note to volunteer for the night shift.

"When is it?" asked Michelle.

"Two nights from now," replied Bill. "At the Las Playas hotel."

The Las Playas was about as expensive as it got. No need to ask what the dress code would be.

"Ok, that's all. If anyone needs to talk to me about it, feel free."

Everyone filed out, Jack leading the way. Chloe hung back.

"Mr Buchanan? I'd like to volunteer for the night shift on that day please."

Bill stared at her. "You don't want to go? We've got other analysts, Chloe."

She shook her head. "No, I'd rather work."

Bill sighed. "Well, if you're sure."

"I am."

Feeling slightly relieved, Chloe packed up her laptop and headed back to her station.


	3. Chapter 2

**Secret Santa**

Jack stood in Bill's office the next afternoon and re-read the list of staff who would be working to cover the party. Chloe's name was at the top of the list.

"She asked me as soon as I'd finished the briefing," Bill told him. "I mean, I guess she is a private person, so this may not be her thing, but I thought she'd want to let her hair down."

"Yeah. Look, I'll see if I can change her mind."

Buchanan looked at him. "Is that a good idea? It might be best to leave it. Plus, you two haven't exactly been getting on lately."

Jack cursed under his breath. So, everyone had noticed. And now Chloe wasn't going to the party. He knew Bill was right but he didn't want to accept defeat.

"Alright. I'll leave it."

Bill nodded and Jack left his office.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled Chloe's station.

"O'Brian."

"Can I speak to you?"

"You already are."

He smiled to himself. "I mean, in person. In the break out room."

"Fine."

She hung up and Jack made his way across the hall to the canteen.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Come on, Jack. I've got stuff to do. I'm sure this isn't a social chat, as you haven't exactly been nice to me lately."

Great, why had she said that?

"Damnit Chloe, can't you just listen?"

There it was, that harsh tone he'd adopted.

"Bill asked me to try and persuade you to go tomorrow night."

"Really."

"Yes. Why aren't you going?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Jack. Buchanan had no right to tell you that."

"Well, he did. He's concerned."

Chloe scowled. "I'm sure he's got more important things to be concerned about."

"Why are you being like this? Can't you just answer me?"

"I don't need to justify myself to you, Jack." And with that, Chloe wrenched the door open and stormed out.

At six o'clock, she locked down her station and headed for her car. She didn't bother notifying Buchanan; instead she left a note with the relief analyst to tell him.

She wished she and Jack hadn't argued again. All afternoon he'd ignored her and she'd ignored him, which apparently suited him fine. It didn't suit her. Why was he so bothered about her not going to the Christmas party?

Chloe drove into the downtown traffic. She was heading in the wrong direction for home; instead she was going last minute Christmas shopping. Or, to be more specific, last minute secret Santa shopping. Even though she wasn't going to the party, she'd decided to perhaps leave the present on his desk. God knows, it may even cheer him up.

As she strolled around the shopping centre, Chloe thought about what she could buy the man she was hopelessly, desperately in love with. The same man who happened to not be talking to her.

She went into shop after shop, her mind only half on the idea of Christmas shopping. There wasn't a lot left, which made it even more difficult. Just as she thought she might give up and go home to an empty house, Chloe saw it.

The guy in the store sold it to her for $100. She knew it was perfect, because back when he'd been talking to her, he'd pointed it out one afternoon when they had gone for coffee with Tony and Michelle.

God knows he didn't deserve it, but she'd bought it now, and he'd never know it was from her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Secret Santa**

CTU was all but deserted. A handful of agents were at their stations, processing low profile intel, and the news-screen was up, but nothing was happening. Bill told Chloe he was reachable by cell if anything happened, but she assured him nothing would.

As the last few people left, Chloe took Jack's present out of the desk drawer. She knew he wasn't there; he, Tony and Michelle had all left together a few minutes ago.

Chloe wished she could fit in with them better. They were such a close team- had been through a lot together and never let each other down. Sure, she'd been a part of some of the things they'd been through, but for some reason she felt as though she didn't belong.

Like when they had all gone for coffee.

She didn't really understand why they had invited her. She'd guessed perhaps so that Jack had someone to talk to while Tony and Michelle walked on ahead. Or perhaps it wasn't, as Tony constantly turned round to include Jack in their conversation.

Chloe had hung back, looking in shop windows, trying not to look as miserable as she felt. They must have noticed she'd gone, for Jack had come and found her. He'd looked… not annoyed… perhaps disappointed… Chloe wasn't sure.

Anyway, so they'd caught up with the others, but not before Jack had stopped and pointed a few things out to her in shop windows. She'd almost felt happy then, and wished she could have reached out and held his hand, or… But she hadn't. And, she reflected, neither had he.

Looking at the gift now, all nicely wrapped in the palm of her hand, Chloe wondered why the hell she just couldn't let go.

She made her way up to the field ops office and pushed the door open. Not daring to put the light on, she made her way gingerly over to Jack's desk. The room smelled of him and she breathed it in as she placed the gift on his desk, then silently turned and left the office.

Jack stood in the corner of the huge ballroom in the Las Playas and quietly watched the people around him having a good time.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Tony asked him as he and Michelle approached. Michelle broke away to talk to someone and Tony adopted a concerned expression. He saw that Jack looked not just tired; he looked downright miserable.

"Nothing," Jack told him, avoiding Tony's eyes. "Just… been a long day."

Tony nodded. "Right."

Jack looked up sharply at Tony's tone of voice. "What?"

"It's Chloe, isn't it?"

"What? No-"

"Come on, man. You two are like cat and dog, fighting all the time. Now she's decided not to come to this party and you're feeling sorry for yourself."

Tony had it half right.

"I thought so. Look, come and get a drink."

Jack shook his head. "No. Just leave it, I'll be okay in a minute."

Tony shrugged, but left it.

Jack watched him walk away, then looked at his watch. It was ten, still too early to leave without Bill noticing. He also checked his cell phone. Nothing. He cursed himself for his stupidity.

By eleven, Jack had had about as much as he could take and made his excuses. Bill and Michelle had tried to persuade him to stay, but Tony had made them back down. He had just looked at Jack and nodded. Jack didn't know what he'd do without Tony's help and friendship. It was probably the only real thing he had left.

He hadn't meant to drive in the direction of CTU but he did it anyway. There were very few lights on and only a sprinkling of cars in the car park.

Inside, people were shocked to see him, but soon stopped staring. A few asked him how the party had been, and he'd muttered a few brief answers, his eyes scanning the floor for Chloe. He noticed straight off that comms was unmanned and he couldn't see her anywhere.

Heading for the stairs, Jack glanced in the situation room. Empty. Maybe she'd gone home.

The thought had never occurred to him.

As he opened the door to his office and switched on the light, he felt utterly defeated.

He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt. Sitting at his desk, he almost didn't notice the small parcel.

Sat at the comms unit with her back to the stairs, Chloe noticed a few people chatting animatedly among themselves. Strange. They hadn't been so talkative minutes before.

She rummaged on her desk for a stapler, gave up and opened her bottom desk drawer, thinking it was probably in there.

Her hands touched paper.

Looking down, Chloe saw a Christmas present hidden under some files. She lifted it out and closed the drawer. It wasn't very heavy and was nicely wrapped. She smiled slightly to herself as she read the gift tag.- "Chloe, Merry Christmas, my guardian angel."

A comment from behind her snapped Chloe out of her reverie.

"Yeah, Jack's back. Looked really pissed off about something, but still as sexy as hell."

Jack was back?

Chloe twisted round in her chair and looked up at the field ops office. The light was off. What were they on about?

Unless, he was sat up there in the dark.

No, he wouldn't be… would he? There was only one way to find out.

Feeling stupid, Chloe got up again and headed back upstairs.

She could tell instantly that someone had been in there; fresh aftershave lingered in the air. A quick look at the desk told her all she needed to know.

Practically running back downstairs, Chloe snatched up the phone and dialled Jack's cell. After five rings it went to answer phone and she slammed it down in frustration.

She glanced at her gift, which she had abandoned minutes before. Normally, she waited until Christmas Day to open presents but something about this one told her it was different.


	5. Chapter 4

**Secret Santa**

He stood just out of sight on the top floor, outside his office.

He'd seen her run upstairs, look inside and run back down. He hadn't answered his cell. Now he watched as she picked up the gift he had placed in her desk drawer just before he'd left for the party. She considered it; he saw her smile to herself and glance around self-consciously.

In his pocket was the gift she had given him, the gold chain he'd pointed out all those weeks before. There had been no doubt in his mind that it was from Chloe.

Which is why he was hiding. Shutting himself off.

He had let her get too close to him. People who got too close ended up getting hurt, and he knew he would never be able to live with himself if anything happened to Chloe. He cared about her too much. He loved her too much. And that was the problem.

From the shadows, he saw that she'd unwrapped the present. He hoped she liked it; he'd caught her staring in the shop window and he'd watched silently for a few minutes before tapping her on the shoulder. She'd whirled round, and he'd seen something flit across her face. But it had been brief and he'd never quite figured out what it was, until today.

They had soon met up with Tony and Michelle, who were snuggled up and laughing and joking in the coffee shop. He'd looked at them wistfully, wishing he could have something like that.

But he couldn't.

He'd vowed after Teri's death that he couldn't put someone he loved through the pain she had been through. So, he'd pushed Chloe away, trying to ignore the hurt in her eyes and the pain he was feeling.

This was for the best. It had to be.

Chloe knew she was being watched.

As she placed the teddy bear on her desk she knew in her heart who it was from.

One last time she glanced up at his office. She wished it didn't have to be like this but really, it was the only way. He was such a private person and they had broken down the other's defences in ways no-one had ever done before.

She'd seen the look in his eyes, seen how scared he was of letting someone in, of letting his guard down completely. She knew he trusted her, trusted her with his life, with his heart, just like she trusted him with hers.

As their eyes met, a silent vow passed between them.

This was how it had to be, this was their secret.

After all, wasn't that the whole point of a secret Santa?


End file.
